


Sometimes Blood Isn't Always Thicker Than Water

by Degrassifan19



Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation
Genre: Gen, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Suicide, References to Drugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28571091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Degrassifan19/pseuds/Degrassifan19
Summary: This will be set after Ray Of Light after Eli breaks Clare's heart and she's at the dot where Manny comes back and gives her sisterly advice.
Kudos: 2





	Sometimes Blood Isn't Always Thicker Than Water

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning: There will be mentions of the school shootings, suicide and drugs please be safe and you don't need to read this or you can skip the sentence it's mentioned in.

Clare Edwards entered the Dot it only been an hour since Eli dumped her and left her after everything, after she agreed to be all in but a part of her understood he needed space even though she was only trying to be there for Eli. Another part of her was confused. She thought they were in a place where no matter what was going on her and Eli could talk things through but that was wrong. As she was overthinking someone was walking over.

It has been five years since Manny Santos had graduated from Degrassi and in that time she went to Hollywood to be an actress which now she is an award winning however she married Jay with two children. She had always kept her roots back in Toronto and once a place that felt like home was The Dot which has changed so she could see why after her best friend burned the place down and married Spinner. 

As she glanced around after she had gotten her coffee she noticed a familiar face she took a closer look and then it hit her it was Darcy Edwards younger sister Clare, she wasn't like besties like she was with Emma but she was always there for Darcy and the last time she seen Clare was when Clare had glasses and thirteen but that was years ago. The young woman could sense something and thought about if she should go ask if the younger Edwards was okay so she started making her way over. 

Clare took a deep breath pushing her thoughts of Eli to the back of her mind, she still loved Eli and always will. She finally realised who was walking up to her. It was a friend of Darcy's, she remembered that Manny saved Darcy's life that winter. "Manny?" The curly haired brunette calls out as a smile spreads on her face.

"I knew that was you" Manny was now across from Clare, Clare lightly hugged Manny sitting down on the metal chairs. "If you don't mind me asking this but how is your sister?" Manny questions Clare.

"Darcy is still in Kenya she was meant to be back when I was in grade 9 but she got an opportunity for a survivor councillor helping children and teens" Clare explains, "We talk every night via Skype, Emails or calls". 

Manny gave a proud smile "That's so good to hear so glad she's doing good and helping others" Manny, took a sip of her coffee.

Clare softly nods, "She has said she was grateful to have you back then" she spoke looking at Manny. She could remember that night back when she was 13, back when her parents were still married and was at the hospital because of what happened to Darcy. Back then she was confused of why Darcy, her "perfect sister" would do that however a year later her mother told her everything that happened to Darcy at the Ski trip. Those thoughts came back earlier this year after what Asher did to her she told Alli and Eli but she also told Darcy and Darcy wanted to come back but she said she was fine and had her friends and her boyfriend well ex boyfriend. 

After a few more exchanges Manny nursed her cup as she takes a sip of her coffee and looks at Clare "So Clare has anyone caught your eyes?".

"Let's just say my love life has become complicated and I would feel like I'm bothering you" Clare said, taking a sip of her coffee. 

Manny places her hand on the table and looks at Clare "You not bothering me at all" she began, she knows how complicated she has been in a few of those relationships especially when it came to Craig Manning. "I'm here to listen and you know you can talk to me. I won't tell your sister if you don't want me to," she lighty chuckles. 

Clare gave a small smile but then took a deep breath "Well this boy who I had a on and off with Eli, Eli Goldsworthy but he isn't just a boy I dated" she paused, she realised she looked down a little but back at Manny. "I love him and he loves me too, we went through so much but something happened at school a few weeks ago". 

Manny raised an eyebrow "May I ask what happened?" She asks carefully not knowing what she was about to hear.

A soft nod came from Clare, "A student's body was found and Eli was the one to discover the body". Clare, explained.

Manny was in shock "I'm so sorry" she was genine she could remember back when she was in grade ten when there was a school shooting and Emma witnessed someone dying in front of her and going down a dark path. "That must have been really hard on him and you".

"It was and I tried to help him, be there whenever he needed but maybe I should've given him space but then he took MDMA so I got worried like really worried. Was I wrong for that?" A hint of sadness appears but Manny could sense it. 

"No you weren't wrong to feel like that you had a right to feel like that and saw that your ex was dealing with something big but sometimes people need to figure things out on their own in their own time I know from experience" Manny, spoke to Clare letting her know it wasn't her fault. 

"Thank you Manny, I appreciate this, it 's just that he has stuff going on but it's not my place to say that's his choice". 

Manny looks at Clare understandably "That's okay I understand and don't worry if it meant to be he'll let you know trust me" she smiles softly.

Clare nods slowly getting up as she grabs her bag off the floor when she hears the door going and she sees a familiar face. It was Eli so she froze and Manny saw and had a "Oh" face on her face so she saved Clare. "Let's go Clare I'll tell you stories about how Degrassi was back in the day". She paid and linked Clare's arms with Clare and Eli exchanged eye contact and Eli had a "I'm still in love with you face". 

Once Manny and Clare were away from the dot they reached Degrassi as they sat on the steps "I gathered that boy at the dot looking at you was Eli then?".

Clare looks at Manny "Yes that was him".

"I figured I saw the way you both were looking at each other and they still love each other so just be patient" Manny said to Clare with Clare smiling.

"I will. I'll run for student council president".

"That's amazing, You know one of my best friend's Liberty Van Zandt she was the school's president twice".

"She sounds incredible," Clare gushed.

Manny noded "She is, she really is and now she's at law school at Smithdale".

Clare's eyes widen "Smithdale!".

Manny nods with a friendly laugh "Yup!".

Clare checks the time on her watch she realised it was getting late "Shoot I gotta go home" she stood up.

Manny stood up "It was nice seeing you Clare" she says lifting her handbag.

"You too and thank you again".

"No need to thank me and if you need anything you can call me or IM me on FaceRange" she gave Clare a piece of paper. 

Clare takes the paper putting it in her pocket of her cardigan "Thanks and going to this school I will '' she looks towards the Degrassi front doors then back at Manny joking.

"Ah Degrassi, never a dull day still," Manny laughs. She and Clare sided hug and went their separate ways.


End file.
